They're Driving YOUR Car!
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: The triplets are getting their permits..Well…Maddie may have…erm…told Teddy that the first thing she was planning to do when she got her permit was run the two of us over..This should be fun...R&R! From the Hospital Horror and Life With Triplets universe
1. At the DMV

**A/N This is the beginning of a new short _story_ (emphasizing short for myself as I do not no the meaning of the word.) from the Hospital Horror/Life With Triplets/A Date to Remember/ Maddie, Her Mom, and The Mall. It's going to be on the triplets driving for the first time. And it should be short, it may not be. Lol. Definitely at least five chapters.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last one-shot A Date To Remember!**

**Disclaimer: I own Maddie, Teddy, Robbie, Jeremy, and Vanessa. However Patrick, Robin, Courtney, and Jason belong to whoever owns General Hospital.**

"There's no way."

"Patrick you're being irrational."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM not!"

"ARE too!"

"And you two wonder why your children are always arguing." Courtney commented from where she was sitting with Jason waiting for Vanessa and Jeremy who were also at the DMV getting their permits, since Driver's Ed would be starting in two weeks and they needed ten hours of experience before class started.

"…"

"…But I'm right!" Robin exclaimed.

"…She always has to get the last word in!"

"Courtney, Jason. Tell Patrick that our children are quite clearly fifteen and are in fact going to drive."

"You're giving me a headache." Jason answered.

"She's right, though." Courtney added.

"Ha!"

"They're using your car." Patrick informed Robin.

"No way, they're using your car."

"…" Courtney and Jason exchanged a glance around the other married couple.

"Yours."

"No yours."

"Yes, yours."

"Yours."

"Yours."

"Exactly, yours."

"Okay let's play the quiet game." Jason said.

"We passed!" Vanessa squealed dragging Jeremy behind her as she maintained a death grip on his arm. It was actually pretty funny considering she was all of five foot four and her brother was six foot.

"Great. Can we leave now?" Jason asked.

"Jason!" Courtney reprimanded hitting her husband lightly on the arm.

"I agree can we leave?" Jeremy asked. Vanessa rolled her eyes at her twin he was like a carbon copy of Jason he sat there silently, and calmly, at all times.

"No, Mom, I want to wait for Maddie!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"All right we'll wait." Courtney said causing both her son and her husband to groan. Ten minutes later Robbie came through the door.

"Did you pass?" Robin asked her son.

"Yeah." Robbie answered before taking out his cell phone and logging online his Grandpa was supposed to email him about the spy camp this summer.

"Where's Maddie and Teddy."

"I really don't think you want to know that." Robbie told his Mother.

"What did they do?" Robin asked.

"…Uh…nothing…"

"Robbie!"

"Well…Maddie may have…erm…told Teddy that the first thing she was planning to do when she got her permit was run the two of us over…and Teddy may have provoked her by…erm…

"What did Teddy do?" Robin asked her voice dangerously soft.

"Well he admitted that we told her ex-boyfriend while he was still dating her that dating our sister would result in him not getting any playing time in basketball because Teddy is the captain and the coach pretty much lets him decide the lineup."

"Robert Noah Devane-Scorpio Drake, how dare you do that to your sister?!" Robin said her voice rising with each word.

"That guy was a sleaze! HE was CHEATING on her! Maddie wouldn't listen to us!"

"Robbie," Robin started her words softer this time. "I understand that the two of you were trying to protect your sister, but that doesn't give you the right to force someone into breaking up with her."

"Is Teddy giving that dirt that cheated on Maddie playing time anyway?" Patrick demanded.

"No." Robbie answered.

"Good."

"Patrick!" Robin exclaimed. "Why isn't Teddy out here then?" Robin asked apprehensively; somehow doubting that the instructor cared about the part of the conversation which included Maddie's boyfriend.

"Well…he may have responded to Maddie's threat by saying that he would have hit her long before she even reached the car to hit him with."

"_Great_." Robin said sarcastically. Quite frankly her children gave her a migraine on a regular basis. It was another twenty minutes before Maddie and Teddy emerged from the room where they had been taking the initial test to get the permit.

"Madeline Anastasia Devane-Scorpio Drake and Theodore Patrick Devane-Scorpio Drake! How dare the two of you say you were going to essentially kill each other???"

"MOM HE…" Maddie exclaimed only to be interrupted.

"She threatened me first…"

"OH MY GOD THAT IS SUCH A LIE…"

"It is not she's the one…"

"MOM HE'S LYING…"

"All right the both of you, stop talking right now." Patrick commanded. "What happened with the test first of all?"

"Well..." Maddie started.

"the instructor agreed to give us a permits on one condition…" Teddy continued.

"We have to…"

"…attend one session of…"

"…Group Family Counseling…" Maddie continued.

"All of us…"

"…Me, Teddy, Robbie, you, and Mom…"

"…Or…"

"…She won't…"

"…Give us our…"

"…permits…"

"…Because we are…"

"…Quote…"

"…'a danger…"

"…to ourselves and others…"

"…and there's no way…"

"…with a clear…"

"…conscience…"

"…she could willingly…"

"…let us on the road'…" Teddy finished.

"Great." Patrick said looking like he'd rather bang his head against the nearest hard object then go to a group therapy session.

"Lainey has one doesn't she…?" Robin asked.

"Yes, do you think we could get her to sign us out free and clear?" Patrick asked.

"No."

"Damn."

**A/N Review! Thanks!**


	2. Random Acts of Violence

**A/N …**

**Thank You to ALL Reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I own Robbie, Maddie, Teddy, Vanessa, and Jeremy and anyone else you don't recognize otherwise they are not mine, I'm just playing with them for a bit and returning them relatively harmless.**

"Lainey?" Robin Devane-Scorpio Drake asked coming up to her friend at the nurses' station.

"Oh, hey, Robin. Something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't tell her!" Patrick exclaimed coming up behind his wife and putting a hand over her mouth. Robin stomped on his foot causing him to release her.

"Well you know how Robbie, Maddie, and Teddy were getting their permits, yesterday?"

"Yeah…they got them didn't they?" Lainey asked looking at her friend.

"Well, **Robbie **got his but Teddy and Maddie not exactly."

"What happened?"

"Well, Robbie and Teddy decided to force Maddie's ex-boyfriend into breaking up with her and she found out and threatened to hit them with her car and Teddy retorted that he would have hit her with his car long before she got to hers."

"Oh…" Lainey said nodding and waiting for the rest of the explanation.

"And now the DMV lady says that our whole family needs to go to a session of group family counseling for Teddy and Maddie to get their permits."

"I say we just make them go without a permit." Patrick muttered darkly.

"Patrick!"

"What?" Patrick asked looking genuinely confused.

"Oh, well I have a session with my family group tonight, are you two free?"

"We get off early tonight, and Maddie will have finished practice, and the boys have none because there's a tournament tomorrow and the coach wants them to rest. So, yes." Robin answered.

"Good, now I have two who are becoming psychiatrists and are observing, please don't scare them."

"Don't worry." Patrick said with an evil grin as he flashed the doctor a dimpled smile.

"Somehow that isn't comforting." Lainey said look semi scared.

**Later…**

"Why do I have to go? I didn't threaten them!" Robbie exclaimed.

"If I have to go you have to go." Patrick answered.

"But Nessa and I were going to go to the mall!" Maddie exclaimed.

"And now you're not." Patrick said.

"But…" Teddy started.

"Before you voice any complaints know that whichever of you whines about this next will be grounded." Three simultaneous groans erupted at his words. Patrick just grinned at his children who glared back.

"All right people, let's go." Robin commanded leading the way out of the house to the car. The three kids bickered and Maddie complained her bothers were squashing her.

"Tough." Was Patrick's response to her complaints.

"But they're crushing me!" Maddie screeched only to be cut off when both her brothers moved even closer to her so that she was sandwiched between them. "This isn't fair! How come I have to sit in the middle?!"

"…Because dear…"

"…little sister…"

"…you…"

"…are…"

"..the shortest…"

"…and…"

"…the smallest…"

"…and…"

"…the youngest…"

"BY TEN STINKING MINUTES!" Maddie screamed.

"..So…"

"…younger…"

"…is…"

"…younger…" Robbie finished as the pulled up to GH and got out of the car.

"I hate you." Maddie said sticking out her tongue.

"Don't do that tonight." Robin said.

"Pretend to be good." Patrick added as they reached the room where Lainey held her group sessions and opened the doors.

"Hi, Lainey." Robin said.

"Hello, Dr. Winters." The triplets chorused.

"Hi, everybody. You can sit over here." Lainey said leading them over to five chairs near her seat. Five minutes later the session began. "All right since we have some new people today we're all going to introduce ourselves." Lainey said. The group consisted of three other families the first was made up of a boy, girl and their parents, the second two girls and their parents and the third, one boy and his parents. "Since you guys are new you can go first." Lainey said to Patrick and Robin and their kids her eyes twinkling in undisguised amusement. Patrick restrained the urge to glare at her. "All right say your name, job, and something nice about each member of your family, you can go first Patrick." Lainey said grinning at him. He rolled his eyes at her before responding.

"My name is Dr. Patrick Drake, I'm a brain surgeon. Erm…my wife Robin is a very good doctor even if she does get overly involved with her patients…and Teddy…is very good at basketball…and Robbie is really good at baseball…and Maddie is one of the best cheerleaders on her squad even if I don't like their uniforms." Patrick informed the group.

"That's very nice, Patrick." Lainey said stifling laughter at the group glare Robin and Maddie were giving Patrick. "Robin why don't you do the same thing now."

"Okay, I'm Dr. Robin Devane-Scorpio Drake and I'm a pathologist…my husband Patrick is…er…a good surgeon even if he can never consider alternative ideas…and Teddy is very good in science and could become a doctor…and Robbie shows excellent progress and spying…and Maddie would definitely make a good doctor or lawyer." Robin said. Robin stuck her tongue out at Patrick when he glared.

"Um…Robbie?" Lainey said ignoring the exchange while her interns scribbled away excitedly.

"Oh I'm Robert Devane-Scorpio Drake. Okay so yeah my Mom is nice when she's not yelling and Dad is totally always right when it comes to Maddie…and Teddy is cool…and Maddie is uh fun when she's not yelling or hitting or punching did I mentions scratching?"

"Okay, you can stop now!" Lainey said. The interns looked scandalized and turned onto a new sheet of paper. "Teddy?"

"I'm Theodore Devane-Scorpio Drake. My mom is ditto what Robbie said. My dad same. And Maddie ditto. And Robbie is cool."

"Very descriptive. Maddie?"

"I'm Madeline Devane-Scorpio Drake that is Maddie to you! My Mom is awesome, My dad is too when he's not being a complete Neanderthal and the same for my brothers. AND I ONLY HIT WHEN THEY DESERVE IT!"

"Erm…moving on, Rebecca why don't you introduce yourself."

"Okay, so I'm Rebecca and my husband Derek is an idiot and that's the best thing he has going for him, and my son and daughter are great if only they're father wasn't so stupid at least they take after me."

"Er…Derek?"

"My wife is an evil wench, my children, well thank God they don't take after her."

"Er…Jenny, James, anything to add?"

"No." They said flatly.

"Okay, er John and Vicky what do you guys have to say."

"Our family loves each other and the world is a splendid place." The cheery Stepford wife looking woman exclaimed while her equally scary family nodded.

"Um…all right. Jaclyn and Fred?" Lainey asked the last group which consisted of a mom, dad, and son,

"Shh…I'm listening to the game." The father said waving her away while the son and wife both nodded.

"Er…well then Maddie, Teddy, Robbie why don't you three start us off with a dialogue. The object is to work through your issues and learn to function as a cohesive family unit." Lainey said silently praying that they would cooperate. "Maddie why don't you tell your brothers why you are upset with their actions?" Lainey asked when the three just blinked at her.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE FREAKING IDIOTS!" Maddie responded.

"Uh…" Lainey said.

"OH WE'RE IDIOTS?!" Teddy questioned.

"YES!" Maddie exclaimed.

"WHO'S THE ONE WHO WAS DATING SOME PIG WHO CHEATED ON HER?" Robbie shot back.

"IT WASN'T YOUR PLACE TO INTERFERE."

"YOU'RE OUR SISTER WHICH MAKES IT OUR PLACE."

"WELL THEN HOW COME YOU CAN GET ALL UPSET IF I INTERFERE IN YOUR PERSONAL LIFE?!"

"YOU NEED US TO PROTECT YOU!" Teddy declared. Which is what resulted in Maddie launching herself at him and kicking him behind the knees, Teddy promptly grabbed her by the hair in retaliation and Maddie punched him in the nose. Teddy was twisting her arm and in response she stomped on his toes. Teddy released his grip and she kicked his legs out from under him and was kicking him when Robbie tried to pull her off saying she was going to end up being the one crying so then Maddie grabbed him by the ear and started yanking. So Robbie promptly grabbed her wrist and pulled. Once Teddy joined into separate them it was all screaming and fists. Robin and Patrick with the help of Lainey and her interns joined the struggle to pull them apart.

"If I get hit you're going to be sorry!" Robin said as she pulled Teddy backward by his ear.

"Ow." Teddy exclaimed when Robin yanked him down to her level using his ear. Patrick had managed to pick up a screaming Maddie around the waist and was attempting to keep her from launching herself at Robbie who was being held back by an intern.

"ALL RIGHT ALL THREE OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Robin commanded. The whole room froze. "You three are going to stop fighting and we are going to take you for an exam then we will go home, you are all grounded indefinitely." Robin exclaimed as she pulled her son who was almost a foot taller then her from the room grabbing her other son by the arm as she walked out. Patrick followed waving to Lainey as he carried Maddie who they discovered couldn't put any weight on her ankle down the hall.

"What happened?" Liz asked immediately coming up.

"They. Got. In. A. Fight." Patrick said his jaw clenched.

"What exactly were you three doing?" Epiphany asked in the voice of disproval she usually reserved for their parents. The triplets glanced at each other nervously.

"Go with Liz and Epiphany." Robin commanded. All three gulped and followed. Teddy and Robbie shared one exam room and Maddie had her own. Liz and Epiphany came out twenty minutes later.

"Madeline has broken her ankle in two places but it surprisingly does not seem to require surgery, Robert has broken his wrist and has a mild concussion and we had to give him stitches, Theodore has a sprained knee we had to put a brace on it and two broken ribs. We're keeping Robert and Theodore overnight for observation, and Madeline has to stay at least two nights because we need to make certain her leg will not require surgery. We've splinted it, but won't be putting it in a cast until we know for sure she won't need surgery." Epiphany said outlining what the doctor had told her. Patrick and Robin followed the two nurses to their children's rooms, Teddy and Robbie were sharing and Maddie was next door. Teddy was holding ice over his eye which was black and swollen shut his nose was bandaged as Maddie had managed to break it and his knee was in a brace from her kicking him, Robbie had broken his arm and was sporting fifteen stitches in a cut on his head.

"And I'm going to be out for the next eight to ten weeks!" Teddy exclaimed as soon as his parents walked into the room.

"I can't play for six to eight weeks!" Robbie exclaimed.

"We're out…"

"…For like…"

"…the rest…"

"…of the…"

"…season…"

"You brought this on yourselves." Robin informed them. "Now your Father and I will be right back we need to check on Maddie." Robin said leading Patrick from the room.

"How's the ankle?" Patrick inquired.

"I'm out for like the rest of the season TEN TO TWELVE WEEKS!" Maddie exclaimed.

"That wasn't the question." Patrick said in amusement.

"IT hurts but they're giving me painkillers." Maddie answered. "It's a good thing this isn't out competitive season! That's in the spring during baseball! If it had happened a few months from now my life would be over! Thankfully it's December so my leg should be fine by March at the latest just in time for our spring season."

"Er…" Patrick responded glancing at his daughter. She was sporting a large bruise by her hairline and her leg was elevated and although splinted was still bent at an odd angle.

"You two need to leave." Epiphany said coming into the room.

"But we're doctors." Patrick protested.

"You're off the clock, now go." She responded. Patrick and Robin both hugged Maddie goodbye before going next door to tell Robbie and Teddy goodbye. Once their parents left Robbie got out of bed and went into Maddie's room when he was sure Epiphany was gone.

"Sorry, Mads." Robbie said.

"I'm sorry, Robbie." Maddie said gesturing for her brother to come closer to her bed. She gave him a hug before continuing. "I think this was the stupidest thing we ever did. I should've listened when you guys told me that he was cheating on me." Maddie said he brown eyes sad.

"We should have listened to you, Mads, when you told us not to interfere." Robbie answered. "Teddy's sorry too, but as neither he nor you can get out of bed I was the only one who could come to apologize." Robbie explained.

"Tell him I'm sorry and I wouldn't really run him over." Maddie said to her brother. "I'd just scare him a bit but I'd stop a centimeter or so away." She said grinning and displaying her dimples. Robbie grinned back showing off his own before telling his sister goodnight and going back into his room to relay the message to Teddy.

**A/N Lol. A little violent wasn't it? But it ended happily sort of. Review please!**


	3. Hospital Visits

**A/N Sorry for the wait!**

**Thank You To All Reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Maddie, Robby, and Teddy, everyone else (excluding Vanessa and Jeremy) belongs to someone else. Lol. **

"It's not funny, Dad." Robin said glaring at her father.

"It is actually pretty funny, Darling." Anna replied.

"Not you too, Mom!"

"They're turning into their Grandparents!" Robin exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" Robert asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with that, they attacked each other got into a huge fight and ended up getting hurt badly enough to be in the hospital!" Robin said hysterically.

"Calm down, they're fine." Patrick said coming up behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Have you spoken to their doctor about when they'll be released?" Robin asked turning around so that she was now facing Patrick.

"Yes, he said that they are almost definitely going to release Robbie and Teddy today. But they want to keep Maddie for another day or two." Patrick answered.

"Where exactly are we going to put Teddy and Maddie for that matter once they get home? Robbie can still climb up the stairs but Maddie and Teddy are not going up two flights of stairs on crutches."

"Well…they can stay in the living room."

"For more then two months?"

"…uh…"

"They can stay with us!" Robert said brightly.  
"Not happening." Robin answered.

"Oh! I have an idea." Anna exclaimed.

"Am I going to want to hear this?"

"Probably not but I'll tell you anyway!" Anna said cheerfully. "We can use spy technology…" Anna continued.

"Stop right there, you lost this argument at spy." Robin replied. Anna huffed but nodded her head.

"All right we're going to go visit our grandchildren now if that's okay with you?" Robert said sarcastically.

"Just don't say anything to them which condones their actions!" Robin yelled after them.

"Do you think they listened to me?' Robin asked.

"No."

"Just making sure." Robin said finishing her final notations on the chart she was working on.

**Robert and Maddie…**

"How is my favorite granddaughter today?" Robert asked walking into Maddie's room. Anna was next door with the boys.

"Okay."

"Just okay?" Robert asked teasingly sitting down next to her bed.

"I can't cheer for the rest of the season!" Maddie replied forlornly.

"Well, yeah, but think of all the quality time you'll get to spend at home with your brothers." In response Maddie glared at him.

**Anna and Teddy and Robbie…**

"Having fun?" Anna inquired of her grandchildren sitting down on the edge of Robbie's bed.

"Tons." Teddy said dryly.

"I'm just glad I get to go home today." Robbie said.

"I probably get to go home." Teddy added.

"All right, Robbie you're being released." Patrick said walking into his sons' hospital room.

"What about me?" Teddy demanded.

"Your doctor decided that they want to have a physical therapist look in on your leg tomorrow and then they'll release you."

"But…"

"Don't argue with me." Patrick said silencing his son. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"Don't roll your eyes at me." Patrick said before exiting the room to go get the release papers and sign them.

"You're sister wanted me to tell you Ha-ha." Robert said nodding at Teddy.

"Tell her she has to stay her to!" Teddy answered.

"I get to go home." Robbie said. Maddie could be heard saying shut up in a loud voice from the next room.

**A/N Just a filler chapter, so review and there will be more!**


	4. We Weren't Arguing We Were Discussing

**A/N The translations in this chapter are gisted, they may be a few words off but they're generally correct. BTW, I'm really sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Patrick. I own everyone else in this chapter.**

"I'm bored." Maddie informed her brother Teddy whose room she'd been moved into after Robbie was released.

"Me too." Teddy responded as he idly flipped through the sports magazine he held in his hands. "I want to go home." He added.

"At least we're probably leaving tomorrow." Maddie replied just as her doctor, Dr. Carson, entered the room.

"How are you feeling, Madeline?" He asked as he made a notation on her chart.

"Okay…" Maddie answered scowling at the use of her full name, Teddy smirked at her and she glare back.

"We're going to be taking you for some more x-rays on your ankle, if everything checks out we'll put it in a cast and you can go home tomorrow."

"And if not?" Maddie asked.

"Then we'll do surgery on your ankle tomorrow and you'll go home in two or three days."

"…all right…" Maddie answered allowing the orderlies to help her onto a gurney.

"Oh and Theodore…" Dr. Carson started causing Maddie to give her brother a grin. "Dr. O'Malley will be into check on you soon with a physical therapist." He informed the boy before leading the way out of the room.

Maddie returned to their room an hour later scowling heavily and looking as though she just dared anyone to speak to her. Teddy having two things working to his advantage A. Being her brother and B. knowing she couldn't actually get up and attack him, decided to chance asking her what was wrong. "What's wrong?!" She exclaimed immediately after he answered his question.

"…Yes…"

"They've told me that while my ankle doesn't need an operation I'm going to have to remain completely off it for a period of two weeks and Mom is not going to let me skip school so the doctor said that I have to use a wheelchair then for the first two weeks." Maddie explained to her brother with a scowl.

"I see…"

"You're just dying to laugh…" Maddie said glaring at him.

"…Of course not…" He responded giving her his best innocent look which was somewhat hampered by the fact that he had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle laughter.

"Oh yes it's all very funny." She responded with an eye roll. "I'm not going to be able to go to the mall, or the dance, or…"

"You forgot the part where you'll have to rely on me and Robbie to get around the school."

"Robbie and I." Maddie corrected automatically.

"No, me and Robbie." Teddy said not getting that she was correcting him.

"Listen very carefully; the correct grammar is Robbie and I."

"…your point being…"

"Padre fiola spirte santa…" (This is the sign of the cross)…" Maddie exclaimed staring heavenward. "Mio fratello è idiota." (My brother is idiotic) She continued glaring at him.

"…You know I understand you right?"

"I should hope so, as Mom did teach us all ages ago."

"I'm very offended by your comment." Teddy continued. "Lei, mia bella sorella, ha i problemi di rabbia." (You, my beautiful sister have anger problems.) He finished.

"I do not!" Maddie exclaimed looking as if she would like nothing better then to launch herself across the room at him. "Lei mio più vecchio fratello meraviglioso sono malvagio personificato!" (You my wonderful brother are evil personified).

"Che discutiamo dei bambini?" (What are we arguing about children?) Robbie asked coming into the room.

"Sono più vecchio poi lei!" (I am older then you!) Teddy exclaimed.

"Come lei è qualunque migliore!" (Like you are any better.) Maddie continued. Robbie was about to retort when their father came in.

"Don't tell me you three are arguing in Italian again, I hate that your Mother taught you that, I never know what the four of you are talking about."

"We're not arguing." Maddie lied sweetly.

"Would that be why you all looked angry and were yelling at each other?"

"…we weren't yelling…we were discussing…loudly…" Robbie evaded.

"Exactly." Teddy continued.

"As if I believe that…" Patrick said with a smirk.

"…Would we lie to you?" Maddie asked innocently giving her father her best smile.

"Yes."

"How rude!" Robbie exclaimed.

"It wounds us that you distrust us so." Teddy said pretending to clutch at his heart.

"_Right_."

**A/N Review please, again translations are gisted not word for word exactly.**


	5. Compromises

**A/N Sorry for the wait everyone. Time skips a bit in this chapter. **

**Thanks to all reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…oh wait…I do own Maddie, Robbie, Teddy, Vanessa, and Jeremy. **

"All right. Let's try this one more time." Robin instructed her three children. Robbie had gotten his cast off four weeks off, and Teddy had gotten rid of his knee brace two weeks ago. Maddie got her cast off a week ago. And as a result they needed to take them back to Lainey's group therapy thing so that they could actually get their permits and start driving.

"You three are going to sit there shut up and say nothing other then the asked question." Patrick interrupted. Robin nodded in agreement.

"Madeline, you'll be sitting on your Father's left, and then on his right will be you Theodore and then me, and then you'll be on my right, Robert." Robin said her lips pursed in annoyance with the fact that she actually had to separate her children for fear that another scene like the last one had happened.

"Just pretend, we're a normal functioning family for an hour, and then you'll be able to get your permit."

"I already have mine." Robbie said with a smirk. Maddie and Teddy scowled and Maddie hit her second-oldest brother on the back of his head while Teddy laughed showing his approval of her action. Robin glared at her children and turned around in her seat.

"Don't hit you're brother, Maddie." Their mother scolded.

"But…"

"No." Robin interrupted firmly.

"Fine." Maddie answered.

"Now what are the rules again?" Patrick asked his eyes still focused on the road.

"We sit with an adult between us…" Maddie started.

"…we only speak when spoken to…" Teddy continued.

"…we don't touch each other." Robbie finished.

"Good answer." Patrick commented.

"Break any of the rules and you can wait until senior year to start driver's ed." Robin warned. The triplets nodded their heads quickly and Robin smiled to herself, this would go much better then last time.

"Hey, guys, ready to try again?" Lainey asked mildly amused.

"Yes, Dr. Winters." They chorused in unison pasting innocent looks on their faces. They all got through the session with little trouble. There was one point when it looked like Maddie was going to hit Teddy due to a comment he made about her not knowing what kind of guys were okay to date, but Patrick managed to grab her hand in time. There was also an iffy moment when Teddy and Robbie got into an argument about whose fault it was that they lost some basketball game. All in all though it went better then last time seeing as how they didn't have to go to the emergency room for anything.

Robin and Patrick agreed to take Teddy and Maddie to get their permits that night so all three could begin driving in a few days. This time they were smart enough to send the two in one at a time to take the written test thus preventing them from getting into any kind of argument.

"Cool, so can I drive now?" Teddy asked immediately upon getting back in the car.

"No, I'm not letting anyone who's never driven in their lives drive on the street the first time they try." Robin answered without turning around. All three teenagers groaned simultaneously before nodding.

"Your Mother and I have the day off tomorrow. We'll take you driving then, I'm thinking we can use one of the parking lots at the hospital, that way if you crash we'll be a short distance away…" Patrick answered.

"Patrick!" Robin exclaimed. "Don't set them up for failure, although that's probably a good idea considering how accident prone these three are." She added thoughtfully. The triplets scowled at their parents. The adults took no notice.

"Who gets to first?" Robbie demanded. Teddy and Maddie nodded looking at their parents questioningly. Their parents exchanged a glance.

"All right I'm thinking of a number between one and ten." Robin answered.

"Six." All three answered.

"You should've known that would happen." Patrick responded.

"I say we go in oldest order." Teddy answered.

"HEY!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Okay, tallest order." Robbie appeased.

"…And that helps me how?" The youngest and shortest of the triplets queried.

"It doesn't." Robbie and Teddy answered in unison.

"It's ladies first." Maddie answered.

"You're not a lady, you're our sister." Robbie argued.

"Same thing." Maddie replied.

"All right, shush, when we get home the three of you can draw numbers out of a hat to see what order you go in. Coppice?" Robin decided.

"Fine." All three answered with identical sighs.

The compromise that Robin had instigated did not actually work seeing as how the triplets then argued over who would get to draw their number first. Robin sighed and Patrick started hitting his head against the wall. "All right, that's it!" Patrick exclaimed. "Robbie will go first because he didn't threaten to hit anyone with a car." Their father decided. Robin nodded her agreement.

"And then as for who goes second...um…" Robin said trailing off.

"Er…well…we'll draw straws!" Patrick exclaimed. He carefully turned away from the two kids that needed to draw. He cut the straw until he had two uneven pieces. "Shortest piece goes last."

"You're biased against short things!" Maddie interrupted.

"…" All three males turned to stare at her.

"…Fine…this is what we'll do..." Patrick decided. He grabbed two new straws and a marker. He turned away from them once more and drew a red line on one of the straws before placing them both in his fist so that the line was covered. He then turned back around. "I put a red line on one of these straws whoever has it gets to go second." He continued.

"Okay." The two agreed. They drew straws and Maddie ended up going third and Teddy second.

"It's decided, now no more arguing, go to bed." Robin ordered. The three obeyed heading up the stairs to their separate rooms after telling their parents goodnight.

"Night, Maddie, night, Robbie." Teddy said upon reaching his room.

"Night." The two chorused.

"Night, Mads." Robbie called to his sister over his shoulder.

"Night, Robbie." She replied before entering her own room.

**A/N Review…There will be three maybe four chapters left. One with each of the three driving, and maybe a last chapter. **


	6. Discussions about Driving

**A/N Lookie, a fast update!**

**  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my cuzzie, Sophia/LuVtOdAnCe because she always reviews. Hey, Soap!**

**Thanks to all Reivewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own: Maddie, Teddy, Robbie, Jeremy and Vanessa...no one else...for now...Boohoohahahaha**

"All right so they're going to practice in your car, agreed?" Patrick inquired innocently giving his wife a fully dimpled smile.

"No, they're using your car."

"But my car is nicer then yours!"

"Is not." Robin retorted sound like a fairly intelligent two year old.

"Mom, Dad, guess what!" Maddie exclaimed rushing down the stairs so fast that she would have fallen had Teddy not been a step behind her and thus grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back onto the step.

"Trying to break another ankle?" Her brother inquired.

"The first one wasn't my fault." Maddie defended walking down the last few steps into the kitchen and over to her parents who looked her over quickly reassuring themselves that she hadn't broken anything…again.

"I'm telling you our children are perhaps the clumsiest people I've ever met…" Robin informed her husband.

"Nah…Robbie's not clumsy." Patrick replied.

"Fine Maddie and Teddy are."

"Much better." Patrick responded.

"We're right here you know…" Maddie cut in.

"They get it from your side of the family you know." Robin informed the brain surgeon whilst completely ignoring her daughter.

"How do they get it from my side of the family?" Patrick asked indignantly.

"Hello…everyone in my family is either a super-spy or a police officer; do you honestly think clumsy people could be stealthy? They'd all be dead if they were!" Robin answered."

"…So…" Patrick retorted.

"Again, we're right here." Maddie put in.

"We're not that clumsy." Teddy grumbled.

"Yes, you really are." Robbie interrupted coming into the kitchen and sliding into a seat at the island in the center of the kitchen. Maddie and Teddy turned to him and awarded him with identical glares.

"Besides, your father told me that between you and your Mother always getting injured one way or another he was afraid to leave the two of you alone." Robin added triumphantly continuing to ignore the three fifteen year olds.

"…" Patrick gaped at his wife and decided that he would take the high road (he had no good retort, actually) and end the conversation.

"What were you saying before you fell down the stairs?" Patrick asked his daughter quickly changing the subject.

"You fell down the stairs?!" Robbie asked turning his head to his right so that he was making eye contact with his sister.

"ALMOST, almost fell down the stairs!" Maddie replied.

"Yeah, and you would have if I hadn't caught you in time…" Teddy interrupted.

"Wait, you actually managed to catch her and the two of you didn't end up tumbling face first down onto Mom's nice wooden floors?"

"We're not _**that**_ bad." Teddy said scowling slightly.

"_**Suuuuuuure**_." Robbie replied drawing out the word to aggravate his siblings.

"We're still alive aren't we?" Maddie asked justifying the eldest of the triplets response.

"Well, yes, but not for lack of accidents…" Robbie replied. "I swear the two of you should never be left alone."

"Ha-Ha." Maddie replied her voice laced with sarcasm.

"I was being serious." Robbie answered. Sensing that the argument was about to escalate Patrick quickly interrupted.

"Let's go, we haven't got all day." He said steering them out of the kitchen down the hall and out the door as the triplets conducted their usual argument about why Maddie had to sit in the middle. When they were all settled in the car and driving toward the hospital Robin turned back to Maddie.

"What were you telling us, sweetie?"

"Oh…" Maddie scrunched up her face trying to remember. "Oh yeah! Nessa and Jeremy are going to meet us there…Courtney and Jason were going to take them driving for practice today and then I told Nessa that we were practicing at the hospital and she told her mom and dad so now they're coming to!" Maddie explained triumphantly.

"_**Great**_." Robin said trying to sound like she didn't think they were going to die in a car accident caused by five teenagers. Patrick leaned over and whispered something hysterically which sounded distinctly like _'Do we have our will made out?_

**A/N Review people. Next chapter is done/ Review and I update. Until then I'll horde the completed chapters.**


	7. Robbie and Jeremy Drive

**A/N I'm fast right? LOL. I'm actually capable of updating everyday if I only focus on one or two stories. Right now it happens to be that I'm focusing my attention on this and Life with Triplets. **

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone beside Maddie, Robbie, Teddy, Jeremy, and Vanessa.**

When they reached the back parking lot of General Hospital they found it to be mostly empty for which they were thankful. Jason and Courtney were already there accompanied by there children Vanessa and Jeremy. Vanessa was in the middle of talking her brother and father's ears off and Courtney appeared to be laughing at whatever it was her daughter was saying. "Maddie!" Vanessa screamed running over to her friend. "I haven't talked to you in like ever!" She continued.

"I know!"

"Weren't they just talking on the phone an hour ago?" Teddy whispered sounding scared.

"Yeah." Jeremy confirmed warily.

"…And that is forever how?" Robbie queried.

"It's not…" Teddy answered his brother.

"So…how are your kids at driving?" Patrick asked in an undertone.

"Jeremy is good…" Courtney answered. "He's got his father's nerves so yeah…"

"And Nessa?" Robin asked fearfully.  
"She's er…easily distracted." Jason answered diplomatically.

"So basically…she's going to kill us all?" Patrick asked.

"That would be the gist of it."

"Oh. Well at least we're at the hospital."

"There's that." Courtney said looking on the bright side.

"And your three?" Jason questioned.

"They've never driven…" Patrick answered.  
"Oh joy…yup…they're definitely going to kill us…" Courtney interrupted her optimistic outlook gone.

"Well we may as well bite the bullet." Jason decided. "Jeremy's going first." He added in a transparent attempt to keep them all alive longer.

"We're having Robbie go first." Patrick answered with a nod.

"Smart." Courtney told the doctor obviously sharing the opinion that the other two of the triplets were clumsier then every other person alive. It wasn't so much an opinion as an actual fact considering that whenever the two were at the penthouse they constantly were getting injured.

Finally they get everything sorted out and call the kids over. Robbie and Jeremy get into the driver seats of their parents cars. Courtney gets in next to Jeremy. (Her and Jason played rock paper scissors to see who would have the uh honor of er driving with Vanessa and obviously Jason lost.) Patrick and Robin have decided (or rather Robin beat him in rock paper scissors) that Robin would get to drive with Robbie where as Patrick got the immeasurable joy of driving with his very er…not at all clumsy other two kids meaning Teddy and Maddie.

"So, uh, Robbie, how good are you at this driving thing?" Maddie questioned from her seat in between her father and eldest brother.

"Obviously he's never driven before." Robin interrupted.

"That's not technically true…" Robbie answered turning the key in the ignition the sound caused both his parents to jump obviously still afraid that they were going to crash and die. "Grandpa Robert, let me drive…when I did that spy training camp thing last summer."

"You didn't have a permit then." Robin said eyes narrowed.

"He said it was okay." Robbie answered as everyone buckled their seatbelts.

"Patrick, remind me to kill my father later."

"Will do." The brain surgeon promised.

"He's out of town." Maddie interrupted.

"That's why I told your father to remind me." Robin replied. "All right now everyone shut up before you distract your brother and cause us all to crash and d…" Robin trailed off. "I mean I have complete faith in your driving abilities! Yes, that's it." Robbie had been driving around the parking lot for twenty minutes at varying speeds with few to no mistakes when Robin decided that her father had most definitely allowed her unlicensed son to drive way more the once.

Patrick relaxed in the back seat having decided that if he did die today his second oldest son wouldn't be the cause of it not that he ever really though it would be Robbie to cause his inevitable death in the first place. Really, it was far more likely that Teddy and/or Maddie would kill him; personally Patrick hoped that if he was going to die Teddy would be the one to kill him. Because at least that way he wouldn't have to drive with Maddie right after he finished with Teddy.

**Now to the Morgans…**

Jeremy calmly drove the car around the edges of the parking lot in a constant loop reminiscent of a car in a video game repeatedly going around and around. Except of course Jeremy unlike those other cars wasn't going two hundred miles per hour. He also wasn't repeatedly crashing into walls as was typical of a car in a video game. His feat of remaining calm was all the more incredible considering the fact that his twin sister was sitting in the back seat talking his father's ear off. It sounded something like this 'blah, blah, and then we went to the mall, blah, blah, and then she said, blah, blah, I can't even believe she'd say that blah, blah.' Or at least that's what it sounded like to Jeremy who was rather sick of hearing about what was seemingly every single conversation his sister had held. Although to be fair this was likely how Vanessa felt when she was forced to listen to him discuss basketball, football, baseball, etc… Not that he much cared whether she liked it or not because she could always leave the room. Perhaps it would be better for him to focus on the road rather then his sister's hatred of sports (excluding of course cheerleading and perhaps tennis). "…Jeremy?" Damn it. He had no idea what she was talking about, he'd best wing it, and pretend he'd been listening.

"Um, yes!" He said nodding empathetically. That was perhaps the stupidest thing he'd done in a while.

"Oh great! I'm so glad you're willing to come with us!" Vanessa said cheerfully as he continued to go in his square shaped pattern.

"Uh, what?"

"To the mall, remember, you just said yes, I said Maddie and I need to go to the mall because they're having a big half-yearly sale, and I asked if you would come with because Dad…" She paused here to glare at her father. "said we couldn't go alone, because he and Uncle Sonny have some business associates coming into town, and he can't come with so he said I should ask you. Remember I discussed it with him earlier before Maddie got here, and then just now you said yes. Thanks!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"…Uh, oh, um, yeah…I suppose I did say that?"

"Yes, so anyways, you're coming with, but don't worry it's not as though you'll be completely alone or anything, Maddie will probably bring Robbie and Teddy since Robbie totally likes you know who, so he'll be completely willing, well not completely, but you know what I mean right?" Jeremy nodded dumbly and resisted the urge to bang his head against the steering wheel, he settled for glaring at his father who seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh.

**A/N The next chapter is done, review and I'll put it up.**


	8. Teddy, Er, Drives

**A/N Ugh, school starts tommorow. Heck no I won't go!**

**Dedication: This chapter is also dedicated to LuVtOdAnCe, mostly out of my desire to laugh at her (She's my cousin so it's all good, hey Sophie!) Heehee, you had school today nah-nah-nah-nah-nah. (cackles evily) I didn't get to see her today so I thus missed my yearly tradition of laughing at her because she goes back one day earlier then me. (Well my tradition since I switched schools that is, because before we were in the same one lol.) But also it's dedicated to her because she always reviews. lol.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except Maddie, Robbie, Teddy, Vanessa, and Jeremy.**

"You don't need to slam on the breaks every time you stop…" Patrick informed his son after the eighth time he was painfully jolted forward in his seat.

"Be quiet, Dad, I can't concentrate with you talking." Teddy interrupted swerving as he almost collided with a light stand in the parking lot.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE…" Maddie shrieked hysterically from the back seat.

"Be quiet Maddie," Robbie interrupted. "If you distract him he'll crash and then we'll definitely die." He put in helpfully. Teddy turned around in his seat to argue with his siblings and Robin and Maddie both covered their eyes.

"Eyes on the road!" Patrick exclaimed grabbing hold of the steering wheel and twisting it so that in the end they avoided colliding with the Morgans' car by only five inches or so.

"We're going to die, we're going to die…"

"Stop saying that you're going to die, Madeline." Patrick commanded breathing heavily and appearing on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Actually I was saying we're going to die…as in all of us, not just me, statistically you're more likely to die being that the person in the passenger seat is basically guaranteed to die if we get in a bad accident."

"Madeline Anastasia Drake." Robin reprimanded.

"You're not helping." Patrick put in as Teddy slammed on the brakes again. "If you say we're going to die one more time your grounded for the rest of the weekend." He continued as Teddy put on a sudden burst of speed only to slam down on the breaks without warning.

"Stiamo andando morire!" (We are going to die) Maddie exclaimed. Patrick sighed and turned to Maddie.

"What did you say?"

"…I reserve the right to remain silent…" The brunette responded.

"She said we're going to die in Italian didn't she?" Patrick asked.

"Technically, she said 'we are going to die' not 'we're'." Robbie put in helpfully.

"Semantics."

"Well look at it this way," Maddie started gripping the handle above the window. "Technically I didn't even say we are going to die, I said stiamo andando morire; which means we're going to die but at the same time I did not actually say we're going to die." Maddie said wisely.

"One day she'll make a great lawyer, or even a doctor, she'll be wonderful at getting out of malpractice suits…" Patrick responded reluctantly. Robin yelped and closed her eyes as they passed an inch away from someone walking to their car.

"I think that's enough driving for you, at least right now." The pathologist said shakily. Teddy nodded and stopped the car.

"I refuse to get in the car with him, ever, ever, again." Robbie said immediately upon getting out of the car.

"LAND!" Maddie screamed practically falling out of the car.

"It wasn't that bad…" Teddy said rolling his eyes.

"You almost ran over that woman." Robbie responded.

"Yeah…but I didn't." Teddy answered as if it completely justified everything.

"And yet I'm not all that comforted." Maddie said finally shaking herself out of her ground-loving reverie before walking over to Vanessa and Jeremy. Jeremy had just finished hi s turn and Vanessa was going next. "I almost died…" Maddie screamed hysterically throwing herself at the twins. Vanessa nodded and hugged her friend. Jeremy was unfazed he was used to her hysterics she'd been one of his best friends since they were little.

"Do I have to get in the car with Maddie?" Robbie questioned his father once Maddie was out of earshot.

"Yes," Robin answered coming up behind them. "There's no evidence that she's a bad driver, and furthermore she got in with you so you're driving with her."

"Yes, but I'm a _good_ driver…" Robbie responded.

"She might be too." Patrick said objectively although the look on his face suggested otherwise.

"Have you paid up our life insurance?" Robin whispered.

"I think so."

"Good."

**A/N Heehee. lol. Does anyone else see my secret plan? It has something to do with this;**

**'Jeremy was unfazed he was used to her hysterics she'd been one of his best friends since they were little.' **

**Whoever can figure out what I'm planning (not necassarly for this story but just for the characters hint, hint) will get virtual cookies and the next chapter's dedication. Anyway review.**


	9. Maddie and Vanessa Drive

**A/N Merry Christmas, my lovely readers, I apologize for the wait but here is a nice long chapter to make up for it, plus it's break now so more time to update, I plan to finish this before school starts up again in January.**

**Dedication: To Edward-and-Bella-forever who was the only one to guess what I have planned for Robbie and Maddie. **

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own Maddie, Robbie, Teddy, Vanessa, Jeremy, and Mackenzie: no one else. **

Patrick inhaled deeply and briefly wondered what it is he did to deserve such, er, skilled drivers for children. Yes, Patrick liked to…stretch the truth when it came to his children's so-called driving abilities or lack thereof. Sure, Robbie could drive, but one triplet's ability to drive did not make up for 2/3 of his children being completely inept at it. Patrick sighed and swallowed two Tylenol hoping to abate the headache he felt pounding on the edge of his vision. Maddie had just gotten in the driver's seat and was staring in a semi-confused manner at the gears. So, Patrick was literally forced to tell her how to put the car in drive. It was reasons such as this that make it easy to sympathize with Patrick. I mean, he was pretty much about to die after all…or, if we're sticking with Patrick's denial, he was going to be just FINE, because his daughter was an EXCELLENT driver, damnit! And if you believe that then Patrick has kindly agreed to give you the honor of dying, er, driving, in the car with his daughter!

"Dad? Da-ad! Daaddddddddddyyyy???" Maddie questioned tapping her father who appeared to be in some kind of horror-filled trance.

"Just…just go ahead…start the car." Patrick whispered looking like he seriously regretted agreeing to take the triplets driving. In the backseat Robin's face mirrored his own. Robbie and Teddy both had tight grips on the handlebar above their heads. Maddie glared at her two brothers before abruptly putting the car into drive and pressing down on the gas peddle, and I mean _pressing_ down, so that the car accelerated with a sharp burst of speed only to screech to a sudden halt when she slammed down on the breaks just in time to avoid hitting an old lady who had wandered into their path. Maddie scowled at the lady and honked her horn when she didn't get out of the way fast enough. The clearly skilled teenage driver then proceeded to drive around the parking lot averting crisis (if you don't count when she nearly hit the squirrel…or when she 'grazed' a tree…yes, the tree was on the grass. In theory, she shouldn't have been able to 'graze' the tree or almost hit the squirrel because they were on the grass, and the car was supposed to be on the asphalt. But, Maddie regarded these so called 'rules' of driving as 'suggestions' meant to be 'considered' and then disregarded.

This seemed to be the running theory at least if the only people you asked were Teddy, Maddie and Vanessa. Speaking of Vanessa, let's see how the Morgan family is doing shall we?

Several feet away, (As in at least fifty feet away, in the hopes that there was no possible way that Vanessa and Maddie could crash into each other), Vanessa was doing a very good job of driving. And, I wouldn't suggest disagreeing, I mean; her dad is Jason I-will-kill-you-and-your-body-will-never-be-found Morgan. He doesn't like it when people criticize his children. However, judging by the horrified look on his normally emotionless face it's likely he would agree with you if you were to criticize his daughter's driving. Vanessa had so far managed to knock into a streetlight (Yes, they were in a parking lot, and yes, in order for her to crash into a streetlight she would have had to drive over the grass across the street and into the pole, but, she managed.) I recommend never being within two thousand miles of where Vanessa is driving or for that matter Teddy or Maddie. In the backseat of the car Jeremy was valiantly attempting to keep the patented I-Am-a-Morgan-and-I-have-no-feelings-look™ on his face. And to his right his Mother Courtney Morgan was turning a rather interesting shade of green. In fact, I don't think that shade had previously been achieved in the history of nausea. So, at least Vanessa could brag about that! Even, if she couldn't claim her skill at driving was as good as her skill for bringing fear into the hearts of even the toughest of mob bosses.

After ten more minutes of driving Maddie and Vanessa almost crashed head on into each other, resulting in Jason and Patrick having to grab hold of the wheel and jerk the cars away from each other. This thankfully brought about an end to the days driving adventures.

"SO, Jeremy, how do you think I did?" Maddie asked brightly bounding up to her friend seemingly unfazed by the fact that she had practically died.

"Er, great, Maddie, you did, just perfect…" Jeremy said determinedly not meeting her eyes,

"You really think so?" Maddie queried with her brightest smile in place knowing that it would work on just about anyone, she had perfected it over the years with the whole being surrounded by a bunch of no fun overprotective father and brothers.

"Of course." Robbie said feeling his heart melt at her grin. All she needed to do was flash him that smile and he'd be eating out of the palm of her hand. And she knew it.

"You're still coming to the mall with us today? I think it'll be tons of fun, don't you?" Maddie questioned.

"Yeah." Jeremy responded looking oh so excited to be going to the mall…well about as excited as his father looks when Carly tells him she has a 'plan'.

"Oh, goodie, because I thought we should discuss the small matter of Teddy you're your cousin, Mackenzie. I mean it is just so obvious that they're crazy about each other. I just don't understand how two people who are so clearly perfect for each other don't pick up on it, you know what I mean, Jer?"

"Yeah, so, what is it exactly that you're…planning." Jeremy really didn't like the sound of this…not at all.

"Oh, I just want to give them a little push, well also, now don't freak out, I think that Nessa and Robbie should date…I mean, don't they look so cute over there talking?" Maddie questioned calmly while Jeremy looked about ready to blow a gasket.

"You want Robbie and…my sister to date?"

"Yes, and I should warn you that disagreeing with me will lead me to believe that you think my brother isn't worthy of your sister, which will of course make me mad, and you will of course have to come to me begging for my forgiveness after I ignore you for weeks. So, really, you ought to just save yourself the time and agree."

"Did anyone ever tell you you'd make a great lawyer one day?

"Yup. So, you agree then? Tomorrow at the mall we launch operation Unite the Love Birds!"

"Please, don't call them that."

"Aw, but don't you think they'd make the cutest couples? I mean Robbie's all calm and stuff, and Nessa's all bouncy, and Kenzie is all smart and responsible and Teddy is way more screw the rules, so they're perfect for each other!"

"Mmhmm. You realize I _abhor_ this arrangement right?"

"Yes, I know you _adore_ this arrangement! Me too!" Maddie replied blatantly ignoring the fact that Robbie had said _abhor_ and not _adore_. Robbie let out a resigned sigh finally admitting defeat.

"So, what exactly does your brilliant plan entail?" Robbie questioned after a pause. Maddie glanced over her shoulder and spotted the ¾ the subjects of their scheme safely engaged in conversation. And, so, she deemed it safe to divulge her plan to Robbie. Reaching up she grabbed his collar and tugged him down to her level so that she could whisper in his ear.

"You see we're gonna…and then we're going to…after that we'll…"

"Oh, yeah, that should work, but what about…And also, what if…"

"Don't worry, I've already considered that and have decided…"

"Oh, yeah, that would definitely render that problem absolute."

"I know, I'm brilliant, it's okay to admit it." Maddie gloated.

"As if." Jeremy scoffed.

"Oh, come on, you know you'd be nowhere without my brilliant plans to guide you."

"Do you mean your brilliant plans to get me killed? Because if so, I agree, you do a fabulous job with that."

"HEY! My plans are amazing! When have they ever failed?"

"Well, there was the time at the water park, and the time in California, and the time at the Metrocourt, and the time when you convinced me to eat paste in preschool, and the time…"

"Alright already, so I've messed up a few times, but this time it's foolproof! I swear!"

"Sure." Jeremy replied in a flat tone.

"It's true!"

"I said sure."

"You were patronizing me! You don't really mean sure, you mean _sure_."

"There's a difference between sure and sure?"

"Not sure and sure! Sure and _sure_."

"Because that makes a lot more sense."

"It does! Besides, you know what I'm talking about!"

"No, as a matter of fact I have no idea, in fact, I think you've gown completely mad, Mad."

"Ha-ha, use the mad-Mad pun again, because if it wasn't funny the first three million times you used it why wouldn't it be now?"

"Exactly!" Jeremy said with a bright smile, something that only seemed to appear in Maddie's presence.

"You're infuriating."

"Ditto."

"Oh very mature."

"This coming from the girl who can't sleep without the teddy I won her in kindergarten."

"So?"

"So."

"Quit arguing!" Patrick ordered interrupting the argument. "Robin and I just got paged, we've got to go work, and since we're already in the parking lot, you three are going home with the Morgans."

"Okay, bye Mom, bye Dad." The triplets chorused in unison.

**A/N Review! **


	10. Matchmaking with Maddie

**A/N Hello, my lovelies, and welcome to the final chapter of 'They're Driving YOUR Car.' I'm extremely sorry about the long wait. I've finally finished school and I now have scads of time to update! WOOT!**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Dedication: To KKK-DouBle-KaeKae and edward-and-bella-forever your reviews made me so happy, roflmao. **

"Mads, remind me why I'm here again?" Robbie questioned looking down at his sister.

"Um, because I asked you to come? And, because Nessa is here of course…" Maddie replied grinning wickedly at her brother who turned slightly red before determinedly fighting off the flush that had crossed his face.

"You have that look on your face, what're you planning?" Robbie asked suspiciously.

"Look? What look?" Maddie said innocently.

"Mads…"

"Listen, I need to meet Jeremy, so…anyway, Vanessa is waiting for you across the street by the docks she wants to show you her, uh, duck, yes, her pet duck, meet her there, Jeremy and I will meet up with you later, okay?"

"Fine." Robbie said rolling his eyes at his sister. "But, I will find out what you're planning." He yelled after her retreating figure.

"What plan?" Maddie yelled back over her shoulder before melting into the crowd. She soon felt herself being grabbed by someone and was about to severely injure said person when he spoke.

"This is never going to work." He said in a flat tone.

"Of course it will." Maddie said smiling brightly at Jeremy.

"Honestly, Mad, how exactly is this plan supposed to get them together?"

"Well, obviously they'll spend the day together and fall madly in love."

"And, when that doesn't work?"

"I thought we went over this, we're going to lure them out to the docks across from here, where they have that tunnel of love set up, shove'm in a boat and then BAM, they're in love!" Maddie said dreamily.

"Did I ever tell you that I think you're delusional?"

"C'mon, Jeremy, it's really not that farfetched, they're like best friends, and you've seen the way the look at each other."

"I'm really going to regret this aren't I?" Jeremy asked rhetorically.

"Probably." Maddie replied cheerfully. "Now, you talked to Vanessa right?"

"Yes, and I told her that Teddy was waiting for her across the street."



"Was she at all suspicious about why we weren't coming with?"

"No, she winked at me for some reason and then nodded her agreement and said she'd head across the street in a few minutes.

"Excellent." Maddie said with an evil grin before she grabbed Jeremy by the wrist and proceeded to drag him out of the mall and across the street she glanced around for Robbie and spotted him standing near the edge of the docks apparently waiting for Vanessa, who had yet to arrive. "It's time for part one." The love tunnel ride required that people buy tickets to go on the boats. Part one was the most difficult portion of the plan because Maddie somehow had to trick her brother and friend into going on the boat together when neither one of them realized that they were clearly meant to be together. She had planned for this as well. The love tunnel was holding its semi-annual raffle, during the raffle free rides were auctioned off. And, it just so happened that Maddie and Jeremy had bribed the person running the raffle to have Vanessa be one of the winners. Well, Jeremy had bribed her anyway, Maddie spent most of her allowance on shopping and hers wasn't nearly as large as Jeremy's considering that his father was a mob enforcer. Anyway, Jeremy had bribed the lady bribing the raffle, and Vanessa would be announced as the winner in a few minutes. And, her friend would have no other option as to who to bring with her, because Robbie would be the only person nearby. All in all, Maddie considered her plan to be utterly brilliant. The two were forced to duck behind a bush when Robbie apparently feeling someone's eyes on him spun around to face them. Maddie was almost positive Robbie would find them when Vanessa appeared and distracted Robbie's attention from them.

"The winner of the raffle to receive a free ride through the Tunnel of Love is Vanessa Morgan." The woman in charge of running the raffle said in aloud voice into the microphone she held. "Vanessa and one other person will enjoy a romantic ride through the tunnel. Is Vanessa present?"

Vanessa was currently staring at the woman with a puzzled expression on her face. "I don't remember entering any raffle…Robbie, do you recall me entering any raffle?"

"No…" Robbie murmured thoughtfully.

"Doesn't matter." The woman cut in interrupting Robbie's speculation. "Is your name Vanessa Morgan?"

"Well, yes…"

Then the prize is yours. Here are your tickets." She said pushing them into Vanessa's hands. "Now, you and your boyfriend have a lovely time." The woman waved away Vanessa's protests that Robbie was not her boyfriend and gestured for one of her co-workers to lead the two to a waiting boat. Maddie high-fived Jeremy and uttered a muffled cry of 'victory!'

"The next time we see them, they won't be Vanessa and Robbie any more they'll be Robnessa! You know like Brangelina!" Maddie said excitedly.

"Or this will backfire spectacularly and your brother will be out for our blood."

"That is a possibility." Maddie said with a nod. "But, I'm not worried, my dad would never let him kill me, I'm his only daughter."

"Well, okay, you'll live, but what about me?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of little old Robbie?"



"Well, no. But, still…"

"Then there's no problem now is there? Besides, I'll protect you…" Maddie said grinning widely at her friend.

"What do we do now?" Jeremy questioned.

"Now we sit back, relax, and watch the show." Maddie replied.

Meanwhile in the tunnel…

Much to Jeremy's 'joy' the two friends were currently seated in a white swan shaped boat which was moving at an extremely slow pace through a tunnel which was decorated with white Christmas type lights and large tacky Valentine's day hearts. He was so going to kill Maddie when he got out of this tunnel. He knew his sister, they had spent nine months together in an extremely crowded space after all, and he knew that no one else was capable of coming up with such a delusional plan.

There was no way him and Vanessa would end up dating, they were just friends, no matter how much she made him laugh, or how pretty she was, or…

They just couldn't date okay. Because they were just friends…

Robbie was dimly aware of the fact that Vanessa was speaking to him, and therefore decided to pay attention before Vanessa started freaking out because he was ignoring her or something.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…this is real funny isn't it? This whole thing with me and you and this tunnel of love, which if you ask me is a bit tacky, uh, yeah, I mean you and me we're just friends, you know?" She was babbling. Vanessa had a horrible habit of babbling whenever she got nervous, which in retrospect probably wasn't the best characteristic for the daughter of a mob enforcer to have.

Robbie blinked at her, something was obviously bothering her. Vanessa only ever babbled when she was nervous. "What's wrong, Van?"

"Huh? Nothing, nothing's wrong, every thing is okay, a-okay, in fact every think is so okay that I can't even imagine things not being okay, okay?"

Robbie felt the inexplicable urge to kiss her as he watched her chew on her bottom lip another nervous habit of hers. He shook this thought away quickly. "I think…" He paused searching for something to say that didn't sound completely stupid. "I think, Maddie set us up." Robbie stifled the urge to bang his head against something hard but only barely. Of all the things he could've said he had to say _that_. "You see, she thinks, we're, uh, cute together, or something." Wow, his mouth would just not stop moving no matter how much he commanded it to shut the hell up.

Vanessa stared at him for a minute. "Is there something wrong with that?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"Well, no…but…"

"Oh." She paused. "You know, Robbie, I've always kind of…you know?" Great, she was babbling again.



"Yeah," Robbie paused and leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. "I know."

They spent the remainder of the ride planning their revenge on Maddie and Jeremy, who it was quite clear she would've chosen as her partner in crime.

"I think, that we should return the favor." Vanessa said decisively.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked warily.

"I mean, it's obvious that Jeremy and Maddie are crazy about each other, and seeing as they set us up, we should do the same to them. It's only fair. Besides, if we wait around for them to notice it we'll die of old age. And, before your protest that you don't like Maddie dating anyone, because you and Teddy are totally overprotective, don't argue, think about it, she's going to date anyway, and seeing as Jeremy is the only guy the two of you have ever trusted with her, it's the perfect plan."

Robbie sighed but reluctantly agreed.

"Besides, it's the perfect way to get revenge!" Vanessa said gleefully. And, with that the two spent the rest of their ride through the tunnel of love holding hands and conversing in quiet tones.

When they emerged from the tunnel they found that Maddie and Jeremy were nowhere insight.

**In the mall…**

"All right, now that we've succeeded with plan Robnessa, it's time to move on to plan Tedkenzie!" Maddie exclaimed gleefully. Jeremy sighed tiredly.

"Do we have to?" Jeremy asked.

"YES, of course we do, otherwise how will Teddy and Mackenzie realize their love for each other?" Maddie asked reasonably.

"I'm thinking it'll be something like that." Jeremy said calmly pointing to where fifty feet away Teddy and Mackenzie, Sonny and Carly's daughter, were kissing.

Maddie stormed up behind her brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Teddy inquired separating himself from Mackenzie.

"When did this happen?"

"What happen?" Teddy asked puzzled.

"When did you and Kenzie start dating?"

"Um, about a month and a half ago, right?" Teddy looked to the dark-haired girl for help. She nodded.

"You've ruined my plans!" Maddie exclaimed looking highly affronted.

"What plans? What're you talking about, Mad?" Teddy queried looking extremely confused.

"My plan to get you and Mackenzie together." Maddie explained.



"Okay, mission accomplished, we're together, now…can you um, go?" Teddy asked. "We're kind of in the middle of something.

"Okay. Um, one last thing, if you see Robbie, tell him I went that way." Maddie said pointing in the opposite direction of the one she had begun to walk toward.

"Why? What'd you do to him?"

"Nothing, nothing, not a thing!" Maddie said grabbing Jeremy's hand and pulling him away from the couple.

Teddy shrugged and returned his attention to Mackenzie. He didn't have the time or the energy to figure out what his sister was talking about. Besides, life was good, he had his permit, he didn't have to attend any more group therapy, and if all went well he'd get his license in a year or so.

Although…judging by the enraged look of the Robbie who had just stormed over to him with Vanessa a few steps behind, they might well be on their way to some more of that oh so fun group therapy, at least this time it wouldn't be his fault.

**The End.**

**A/N Hello, my lovelies, I have finally finished this story, of course if you request it there could always be a sequel which can include Robbie and Vanessa teaming up with Teddy and Mackenzie to get Maddie and Jeremy together. Or I could write their actual driver's ed class. Or, I could leave it here. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading some type of sequel. Thanks for all of your lovely reviews:**

**KKK-DouBle-KaeKae**

**Babiiechica2oo8**

**Xcapitalbarbie90**

**Chantel's Angel**

**Lorilou783**

**Rella67**

**LuVtOdAnCe (My cuzzie!/bffliandog)**

**Kate2007**

**ndhbfan**

**edward-and-bella-forever**

**Review, please!**


End file.
